


Leave Your Lover

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempt, Blowjobs, Cheating, Denial, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, F slur, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Lies, M/M, Scandal, Smut, Smut starts second chapter, Songfic, Top!Harry, a lot of smut, bottom!Draco, deamus mention, heart condition, i will never write top Draco, lingere, non-Drarry sex, noncon/rape attempt (Not DM/HP), uhh how do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: Based off the song by Echos.When Harry and Draco started sleeping together in the summer after the war, what will happen when they return to Hogwarts for their “8th year” and try to pretend it never happened? Spoiler alert, they’re very bad at pretending.





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so I have returned with a new nearly COMPLETE fic. This one won’t be too long, less than 30k I’d think. It’s taken a very long time to write but I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I’ll post as often as I can to get it finished hopefully by December 7th.
> 
> Note: My punctuation and grammar isn’t perfect, I think I caught all the typos but I don’t know. I also don’t speak French so if there are accents missing or the translation isn’t perfect I do apologise, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

“We have to stop this”

Harry rolled over to face his en suite, where he was met by a slightly damp blond who was drying his hair.

“I thought that was my line?”  
Draco smirked and shook his head. “I’m serious, Potter. You’re still convinced you’re _straight_ , and I want someone who isn’t afraid to be with me”.

Harry rolled onto his back. He knew Draco was right. In all fairness, he still wasn’t entirely sure how this whole thing had started. It was back at the start of the summer, the war had ended and Harry had decided to return Draco’s wand. The other boy had invited him in, one thing had lead to another and he had lost his virginity. Things just spurred on from there.

Once school had started up again for their “8th year” Harry had told himself it had to end, he and Ginny had taken up their relationship again in late August.

That had all been promptly thrown to the wind as Harry had proceeded to drag Draco into his private rooms and fucked him _senseless_.

His private rooms had probably been one of the main things that spurred them in for so long. The few of them that had returned for their 8th year had been put in a separate tower and only shared a room with one other student instead of 4.

Being named the Saviour had meant that Harry hadn’t had to share with anyone else, and had a double room to himself. Draco’s room also happened to be right above Harry’s so it never looked suspicious when they walked down to the common room, even if they did look _flustered_ from time to time.

Deep down Harry had known Draco wouldn’t want to keep going. They’d been back for a month and Harry was still refusing to come out and was adamant they had to stay secret, and he knew Draco deserved better.

Harry stood up just as Draco was tying his tie. “You’re right, this has gone on long enough.” The Slytherin straightened up and looked at Harry.

“I won’t deny that it’s been fun, Potter.” Harry nodded. 

“Even if you do find someone, we both know no one can top me” Harry said rather cockily, in a rubbish attempt to stop him leaving.

Draco smiled, which caused Harry to blush. “Well, I do have my eye on a rather dashing 6th year Ravenclaw, who’ll be able to top _me_ just fine”.

Draco smirked at him. Harry just stared.

The Slytherin took that as his sign to leave and turned to leave to the common room.

“Goodbye then, Potter.” His word hung between them for only seconds before Harry lurched forward and connected Draco’s lips with his own as he held the Slytherins jaw, whose on hands were pressed to Harry’s chest. Finally, they broke apart, both panting. Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s and sighed.

• • 

He didn’t want it to end, he didn’t, he knew he didn’t, but Draco couldn’t bear having the most amazing sex with Potter, and then watch him walk right back to the Weaslette and hate him once more. He was _Draco Fucking Malfoy_ and he deserved more than that.

Draco had walked right out of the tower after Harry had kissed him and stormed into the great hall, where his fellow Slytherin 8th years greeted him for breakfast with questioning looks.

“Blaise, darling, how is your cousin Jacob?” Draco smiles at his friend sweetly who scowled in return. “He’s no better than I am, Draco. You know I’m better suited to you” Pansy giggled. “Darling, Draco doesn’t want a man who’s desperate for him, he likes a challenge”. Blaise shook his head.

Jacob, was the 6th year Ravenclaw whom Draco had set his sights on. He looked quite similar to his cousin but his skin was a darker and his hair was thicker and longer than Blaise’s. All in all, he was gorgeous. 

“Draco, he’s looking over here” informed Pansy, to which Draco turned his head slightly and met the gaze of the grinning sixth year. Draco flashed him his own perfect smile before winking and turning back to his friends. “Yes, he’ll do just fine” Pansy burst into a fit of laughter at the jealousy set on Blaise’s face, who promised Draco he’d get him into bed before too long. 

At that moment Harry strolled in for breakfast and was swept right into the arms of the female Weasley. Draco tried no to look up but couldn’t help it, and when he did he found the emerald eyes already boring into him. He couldn’t stand it. He was going to make Potter regret not choosing him.

He rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor and stood up, seeking the attention of his Ravenclaw who, he was pleased to see, was already heading over to him.

Draco swept around the end of the table to greet the 6th year, who had planted a wide grin over his face in an attempt to hide the nervousness in his eyes. “Jacob” Draco purred with a sultry smile. The 6th year was quite a bit taller than Draco, probably evenly matched with Potter who had finally caught up and now towered over Draco.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? There’s a French restaurant just opened that I thought you might like to try” Draco let his smile travel up to his eyes which caused a satisfying blush to spread over the other boy’s face. Draco knew if he looked over to the Gryffindor table he’d be met with rage filled green, but he had to act as though Potter was nothing to him.

“Merveilleux! That would be perfect, how about you swing round to the 8th year common room tonight?” He fluttered his long lashes as he spoke. The other boy light up and agreed he’d be round after his quidditch practice. Oh yes, this was going to be _good_. 

Draco’s mood did nothing but improve over the day as he continued to notice the glares his ex lover was shooting him.

• •  
_Outrage_. Utter outrage was all that Harry could feel throughout the day. They’d only ended their little arrangement this morning and Draco had already moved on? It was unacceptable. To top it off, Draco had been ignoring the looks Harry had been giving him _all_ day. It wouldn’t stand, and Harry would just have to do _something_ about it.

• •

The time neared 8 o’clock when Draco had just finished getting changed. He looked irresistible, and he knew it. The shirt showed of his sharp figure, and the tight muggle jeans (Dolce and Gabbana mind) shaped his assets quite nicely. Just as he was ready to leave, Blaise entered their dorm.

“Evening Darling, where’ve you been?” Draco turned to Blaise who took a step forward to Draco and cornered him up against his wardrobe. “What about him makes him so much _better_ than me?” Draco looked up into the steely eyes that bore into him and took a minute to contemplate the question.

“Nothing, Blaise. You’re gorgeous, you _know_ that. But we’re not the right fit for each other.” He rested a hand against the other boys cheek. “So,” Blaise purred in his usual seductive tone, “have you ever thought about us having sex?” A smirk played on his mouth as he asked. Draco rolled his eyes. “I promise that one day I will let you ravish me to your hearts content. But _until_ then, I have someone I’m meant to be entertaining.”

His friend moved away from him and towards the bathroom. “Have fun, but please, for the love of all things Slytherin don’t fuck him in here”. Draco threw his head back as he laughed. “I promise. Does this mean you’re over me now?” Blaise turned to him. “I’ll never be over you, Darling, but I have found a rather delicious 6th year Gryffindor to sedate my needs” Draco mocked insult. “Blaise Zambini! We do not do Gryffindors” He chuckled. “I know, I know, but she’s a right little sort and the sex is good”.

• •

“Jacob!” Draco exclaimed as he entered the common room. A few heads turned in his direction as he embraced the Ravenclaw. “Draco, il est injuste que vous obtenez tous les bons!”

(It’s unfair that you get all the good ones!)

Pansy joked as the two joined Draco’s fellow Slytherins. “Tout est juste dans l'amour et la guerre” 

(All is fair in love and war)

He replied. Jacob looked at him questioningly. “It seems Pansy here would rather like you for herself, Jacob.” The 6th year raised an eyebrow. “Unfortunately, I am rather taken by your Slytherin prince.” He leaned back into the sofa and used his hand to indicate that Draco should fill the gap next to him. He happily complied.

• •

The library was quiet when the trio settled down at one of the big oak tables. Harry sighed as he finally finished his potions essay. There were at least 10 spelling mistakes and half of it was complete shit, but he didn’t care. Hermione and Ron both looked up at him when he started packing up. “I can’t concentrate on anymore homework, guys, so I’m just going to go to bed” Ron nodded and Hermione looked at him pitifully but nodded anyway. “Before you go Harry, if you see Pansy in the common room could you give her this?” She handed him a book that seemed to be written in a different language. “Why can’t you give it to her?” The girls were now roommates, and surprisingly, friends.

“I’m not going to be coming back to our dorm tonight”

“Oh”  
…  
“OH”  
…

“Goodnight Harry”

“Night guys”

• •

“Right I’m off guys, see you tomorrow” The dashing Slytherin announced upon entering the common room. Blaise winked at Pansy as she started to ask where he was going, but Draco nudged her as a hint.

“Oh, ‘scuse me Potter”

Draco’s head snapped round to the door.

“No worries”

The Gryffindor strode into the room, shirt untucked and tie askew, and walked right up to the Slytherins.

“Pansy?” He spoke, completely ignoring her fellow Slytherins. The black haired girl perked up at him. “Yes Potter?” He handed the book over to her. “‘Mione said to give this to you, and to tell you she’ll be sharing Ron’s bed tonight” Pansy gasped before giggling. “Good for her! Thanks for this, Potter.” Harry nodded at her before turning to the stairs.

• •

Harry tumbled into his room and sought out the switch so he could get changed into more comfortable clothes. He pulled off his shirt and trousers when he remembered that he’d lent his defence notes to Seamus and he needed them back.

He decided to just pull on a pair of grey joggers, he didn’t feel the need to bother with a shirt.

He paced over to his mirror to  
look at himself. He’d evened our quite well over the last year and grown a good 6 inches. He was no longer so scrawny, but now had broad shoulders and muscles had formed up and down his limbs. He’d put in some extra work and now had a quite good six pack. 

His fingers trailed over his chest, the line of hickeys from the night before still clearly visible. He reached up to his collar bone where they started, and reached down to the waistband of his joggers where they ended. He smirked, oh yes, Draco would know _exactly_ who the bite marks belonged to.

He strolled back down to the common room and initially ignored the gasps as people noticed his toned torso. He knew Draco had seen him, _and_ the hickeys. He tore up the stairs to Dean and Seamus’ room.

• •

“Jesus Christ, The Saviour got hot, apparently. When did that happen?” Pansy babbled on. “Looks like his Weasley and he have a good time.” Jacob chuckled. Draco looked up at him. “I hear the Weasley’s quite a prude actually” Jacob gave him a surprised look. “An affair with the chosen one. Wonder who the lucky woman is”.

• •

Harry knocked on the door and heard a muffled yell from Seamus. “Come in!” Harry watched as Seamus hastened to cover himself. “Alright, Harry?” He said with a flustered face. Harry smirked at him. “Yeah, I just need my Defence notes back” 

“Oh right, yeah they’re on the desk over there.” Harry chuckled and the shuffling in the Irish boy’s bed. “Thanks, mate” Harry said as he turned back to him.

“No problem. Goodnight Harry”

Goodnight Seamus, Goodnight Dean” Harry laughed at the gasps he heard as he exited the dorm. He wondered when that had happened.

Harry strolled back towards his own dorm while keeping his eyes trained on the Slytherins he was fast approaching. He could feel them openly staring at him and met Draco’s eyes, which proceeded to narrow.

“Potter, since my room is free tonight you could always stay with me, I’m sure I could give you some much _prettier_ hickeys” Harry turned to face a sultry eyed Pansy and chuckled heartily.

“Thanks, Pansy, but I quite like the ones I’ve got” he glanced over at Draco and the Ravenclaw. “It’s nearly curfew by the way, Ravenclaw”

Jacob nodded. “Thanks, Gryffindor. I don’t think we’ve been formerly introduced. Jacob Zambini” The boy made no move to properly introduce himself with a hand shake, so Harry just nodded at him. “Well, of course you already know who I am. Goodnight”.

“Potter, the offer still stands!-“

Goodnight Pansy”

• •

Draco kissed Jacob lightly on the cheek as they said goodbye, he was quite lucky really as Potter was right, it was very nearly the 6th year curfew.

He took the stairs slowly, and noticed Potter’s door was open as he reached the second floor. Draco didn’t really mean to poke his head into the dorm, but he had. Now he was pressed against the door on the closed side and knew he should’ve just gone to bed.

“I think you’re forgetting who you belong to, Malfoy” said a husky voice near his year. He moaned into his captor as he felt a strong leg push between his own.

• •


	2. You’re mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets f u c k e d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a second chapter the day after I posted the first one? Organised or what. This one is only about 1500 words but there is a fair amount of smut and angst, and even a little fluff! For some reason italics doesn’t work anymore so I’ve used / to indicate when something should be in italics. Thanks for over 350 hits in the first day, it means a lot! (Edit- Italics have been fixed!)

Draco bit his lip to try and stop another moan escaping his as he felt Harry on his neck. He could feel Harry’s hands moving down his back, touching every inch of him his fingertips could reach. 

“I don’t want anyone else touching you” the raven haired boy growled into his ear. “You’re _mine_ to touch. Mine to _fuck_.” Draco tried to control his breathing but it was shaken and came out in gasps. Harry scooped Draco up into his arms and Draco’s legs wrapped around his waist almost instinctively. 

It was still dark in Harry’s room, but he managed to get them both onto the bed without falling. Draco heard him mutter a quick silencing charm as they landed on the bed. As soon as he had Draco pinned down underneath him he started his attack on the blonde’s mouth, who moaned right back into his own. 

“Tell me you want this, Malfoy. And I’ll leave her. I’ll leave Ginny for you.” Draco knew his words were too good to be true but nodded anyway, spurring them on. There was no way Draco could say no. They’d only been apart for, what, not even a day and he was already back in the Gryffindor’s bed. It was just like the last time they tried to end it, when school had started up again.

• •

Harry was impossibly hard and far too impatient do deal with buttons and flies. He vanished both of their clothes off into one corner of the room and reached for the jar of lube he kept in his bedside draw. 

He reached his hand down between Draco’s legs which were now rutting a against him, desperately seeking friction. “P-Potter,” Draco moaned the name so well out of his mouth. If he’d been trying to say something it obviously wasn’t important anymore as he had sought had Harry’s mouth and once again been captured in the other boys mouth.

Harry slicked two of his fingers and pushed one against the ring of flesh that circled Draco’s hole. He could feel how relaxed the blonde was and how even though they must have had sex a hundred times Draco was still so god damn _tight_.

His second finger slipped in quite easily and he started scissoring Draco, flicking his prostate as he went. “Hurry up you arse, I want you _in me_.” hissed the Slytherin. A wicked grin formed on Harry’s face as he lines himself up with Draco’s hole, slipping just the head in before slamming all the way into him which caused him to howl so beautifully in a mixture of immense pleasure and pain. “Fucking _hell_ Potter! Some warning next time!” Harry just smirked as he pulled half way out and slammed back in, using his hips to set a harsh, fast pace.

“Would you let _Jacob_ fuck you like this, Malfoy? Would you let him do all the _dirty_ things you let me do to you?” The husk in Harry’s voice turned Draco on even more. He shook his head, which made Harry growl. The sound sent a shiver down Draco’s back.

“See the truth is, Malfoy, you like to act as if you’re all high and mighty, sneering down at everyone, but really all you want is a big juicy cock _right up _your arse_ ” Harry thrust deeper and more sharply into his writhing Slytherin, who was nodding along to everything Harry said. _

__

He leaned down and grasped Draco’s throat in the palm of his hand, which caused the boy to gasp and for his eyes to fly open. “I want to hear you say it.” Draco groaned again as his prostate was hit over and over again. “You’re right, God you’re right all I want is your big fucking cock inside my ass!” Hearing those dirty words pour out of Draco’s pretty mouth was enough to send Harry over the edge.

“Come for me” The blonde complied, splattering all over Harry’s and his own chest. A few thrusts later and Harry’s was joining him, emptying himself out into Draco. “God, we haven’t had sex like that in a while. Now, I’d suggest you take a nap while I’m in the shower, because I’ll be ready to fuck you again soon.” Draco nodded and rolled himself into Harry’s sheets, eyes closing almost instantly. 

Harry didn’t know what made him do it, but the innocent look on the other boys face made him want to kiss him, only lightly, but it was worth so much more the the fierce way they kissed when they were fucking.

• •  
As soon as Draco heard the shower start running he opened his eyes. His mind was far too busy to fall asleep. He knew that he could gather up his clothes and run up to his dorm before Harry had finished his shower, but he also knew he’d never do it. It was like a spell had been cast over him, pulling him closer to Harry. He couldn’t leave even if he wanted to.

He thought back to the first time they had done it, first 3 times really. It had been July 8th, Draco remembered walking down to the front door and opening it to a rather shy looking Gryffindor who offered him back his old wand. He’d stepped aside and invited him in. They’d gone to the kitchen where Draco had offered Harry a drink. Who knew the saviour would like camomile tea? They’d started talking about the war, as Harry had spoken at Draco’s and his parent’s trial not a month previous.

He’s apologised for the way he behaved, how stupid he’d been. And then Harry was apologising for not saving Draco, taking him with him when they had escaped the Manor. Draco couldn’t remember who had moved first but they were then wrapped up in eachother, and they’d apparated to his room.

They’d both been so nervous, neither of them knew what to do. But it only took them a couple of minutes to get started, and then they couldn’t stop. Harry has then proceeded to fuck him in the shower, and then again on the sofa. It was a hell of a good thing his mother had moved to France and his father was in Azkaban, as they’d made enough noise to wake the whole of Hogwarts. 

Then, Harry had told him about Grimmauld Place, told him he’d put Draco on the wards and he could floo in anytime he liked. And oh did he use that to his advantage.

Harry had forced Draco to stay with him for a week, they’d spent it fucking and laughing and doing, doing things couples would probably do. It made Draco’s heart pang to remember. He’d really been stupid enough to let himself fall for the golden boy.

Then, the summer had come to an end and Harry had told him very awkwardly about getting back together with Ginny. “I want to try and make it work, Draco” he’d stiffened up and gathered his things, feeling stupid for thinking Potter would ever choose him. “I see. Have fun, Potter.” And with that he’d left and ignored Harry for the 3 days before September first. He’d been so angry he’d blocked Harry from the floo and all the wards, yet Harry had kept trying to get in.

• •  
20 minutes later Harry was out of the shower and drying his hair as he wandered back into his bedroom. The blonde still looked so peaceful.

He crept slowly into the bed and wrapped an arm around the Slytherin. He landed butterfly kisses on his forehead, then his cheek, jaw and lips. Draco’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at the other boy, a confused smile on his flushed lips. “I thought we-“ Harry shushed him. “I know, but you’re tired. So just stay here with me.” Draco raised his eyebrow but then snuggled into Harry, rest his head in the crook of his shoulder. Harry fell asleep not too long after his lover, his hand still entwined in the soft blonde hair.

• •  
When Harry woke up the next morning he was pleased to find Draco was still cuddled next to him. He was surprised to see that the blonde was already awake, slowly tracing his fingers along Harry’s chest. “Good morning” Harry said croakily. 

“Mm”

“What is it?”

Draco turned his head to look up at Harry. “You healed the hickeys” Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He’d done it yesterday in the shower, not thinking anything of it. “Uh yeah, well I mean if Ginny sees-“ Draco stiffened up next to him, untangled himself from Harry and got out of bed.

Harry sat up as the Slytherin limped round the bed and started to get Dressed. “Draco I-“ the blonde turned to him, anger set on his face. “No, Potter. It’s always going to be _her_ over me, isn’t it? You’ll say anything to get me to let you fuck me, even make me stay and fucking _cuddle_ afterwards, but you’ll never choose me. I am done, with you Potter, alright? I won’t let you _hurt me_ anymore!” The last few words were yelled at him before Draco stormed out and raced up the stair to his dorm, which he locked for good measure.

• •


	3. The Ramifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramifications Numbers 1,2 & 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am SO sorry for abandoning this fic and not updating. I lost all the chapters I had written for this fic and I couldn’t bring myself to write new ones, but the comments, kudos and hits made me want to write again, and I’m so much more proud of this fic than my first disaster fic, and i want it to BE something. This chapter is really short but I’m adding another one too so please don’t worry, I’m going to try and keep writing this fic. Drunk me last night outlined the whole thing so we’ll see where this goes...

Draco made sure he was downstairs early for breakfast. He was going to avoid Potter and he’d be damned if he ever let the boy so much as breathe close to him never mind fuck him.

Fuck is such a rough word. But Draco couldn’t call what they did “making love” as it wasn’t love. It was just sex. Just sex.

He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp elbow from Pansy, which caused him to put down his now cold toast and turn to her. “What do you want you bint?” She just nodded towards the ruffled looking Gryffindor who was approaching them. 

“Malfoy, we need to talk. It’s important so I don’t want any back chat.” Draco’s mouth soured at being spoken to like a child. “Fine. But not now, Potter. Unlike the rest of the wizarding world I’m not _desperate_ for a meeting with the Chosen One, so I’ll have to see when I’m next free.” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “You have a free period first. Cancel whatever plans you had and meet me outside the 8th year common room or so help my Godric you’ll regret it.” With that he straightened up (ha) and stalked away, arriving at his table with a huff.

“What the hell’s that all about?” Asked Pansy, his other Slytherin fellows looked at him with interest. “Not a bloody clue, the git. It’s a good thing I don’t have plans this morning.” With that his friends refocused on themselves and thought little more about it.

• •

Draco’s heart raced at the sound of heavy footfall that could only belong to Potter. He’d been waiting a good 10 minutes, hastily practicing what he was going to say to the Gryffindor, but now as he looked into the emerald eyes that were heading towards him he couldn’t remember a single word.

Draco went to talk but was silenced by a held up finger. “Let me talk, please. I don’t want this to stop. So let’s not stop. We don’t talk about her, and we don’t mention him. It’s just sex. That’s all it has to be. We’ll keep it professional, only fuck at arranged times. We can go on ignoring eachother for the other parts of our lives.”

Draco’s hand jumped out and slapped Harry right across the face. His wrists were instantly grasped and he struggled against his captor. “I am not just sex, Potter. I am not just holes for your pleasure. _How. Dare. You_.” He spat through gritted teeth. Harry wrestled him still against the wall. “I dare because you _know_ that’s not how I see you, what I think of you. I _dare_ because you know you want it too. So stop being a _brat_.” Draco’s breath quickened as he was shoved up against the wall. He wouldn’t agree to it. He wouldn’t wouldn’t wouldn’t.

“Alright. It’s a deal, Potter.”

• •

 

Draco spent the rest of his free period in a haze, dawdling around the school. He had a date with Jacob that evening but he’d decided fuck it, he couldn’t date him when he was so infatuated by Potter. Right then he walked slap bang into Ginny Weasley. 

“Oh! Sorry Malfoy, I didn’t see you there” He blinked back in suprise and have her a curt smile. “It’s alright, Weasley, it’s no worry.” She smiled back at him and confinued on her way. 

Draco wondered if she was on her way to see Harry. His heart twinged. Then it really started to hurt, it was so overwhelming emotionally, it started to hurt physically. The next thing he knew he fell down onto the floor, gasping for air and clutching at his chest.

• •


	4. The Importance of a Properly Functioning Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s in the hospital wing, Harry is frantic. Is there more to it than what meets the eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things start to get more serious. The condition Cardiomyopathy is mentioned, this isn’t meant to offend anyone and I only did about 15 minutes research into it, the symptoms don’t always match up but it’s important to the story line so please bare with me. Past suicide is also mentioned and will be mentioned again later on, as I think it is important for the salvation of Draco’s character after JK wrecked him. I’m going to try and put another chapter up this weekend- comments are really encouraging, and if you wanted to have a chat/ask any questions you can email me at: unconditionaldrarry@gmail.com <3

Harry’s brain had been all over the place that afternoon, it was a mess. Ginny had come to see him today, and they’d arranged to have a “night in” soon. Like a married couple. It was ridiculous. Stress seemed to be the only thing his brain could produce- it scrambled his thoughts which had only been rambling jumbles of words to begin with. God he wished for so many things to be different.

Harry looked up from the lunch table to see Ron walking towards him, he nodded at his friend who nodded back in turn. Ron was rather good looking now, not that harry hadn’t always admired him. He was fucking huge- easily 6’6”, thin but stocky in the shoulders. His hair was very soft and his face was an explosion of freckles and jawbone. Yes, more and more girls had started noticing him now, not just because he was the Chosen One’s best mate. But he only had eyes for Hermione. Cute as fuck.

“Did you hear about Malfoy?” Ron asked casually before filling his plate up with lunch. Harry looked at him questioningly. “No, what’s he done now?” Ron paused to swallow before answering, “He was rushed to the hospital wing, ‘pparently some Ravenclaws found him near the common room, looked like he’d had a heart attack or something”.

Harry dropped his cutlery. “When was this?” Ron shook his head as he continued to eat. “Dunno. They found him just after first period so I assume it happened pretty early on” Ron paused and looked at Harry dead on. “Why?” Harry just shook his head and got up, his body jittering. “I’ll see you later mate, let Hermione know I’m on for scrabble tonight”. Ron nodded. Harry raced out of the room and raced down the halls, pushing past people and possibly knocking over some first years.

When he arrived at the hospital wing he was greeted only by a shrieking Pansy who had to be held back by Nott and Zambini from ripping Harry apart. “What did you do to him?! He meets up with you and now he’s _dying?!_ You’re sick Potter! _Sick!_ ” Harry tried to stay calm over the sound of Pansy’s sobs. He can’t really be dying, can he? He races into the hospital wing to try and find Draco, but his search comes to a halt when he is stopped by Madame Pomfrey. “Mr Potter, I’m afraid I can’t let you in to see Mr Malfoy. He is very unwell and needs to rest.” Harry looked in her eyes searchingly. “Will he be okay? He’s not dying is he?” He says in a frenzy. The nurse chuckled. “No, he is not dying. He has a heart condition caused by stress, Cardiomyopathy. It would be more of a problem we’re he a muggle, but here we have potions to help him with it. Obviously over the recent months he hasn’t been taking good enough care of himself which caused an attack, earlier we were very worried. He will be perfectly fine by tomorrow and I’m sure you can catch up then.” 

With that, she shooed him away and went behind the curtain of Draco’s cubicle. Harry was in shock. In all the time they’d spent together Malfoy had never once mentioned it, nor had he ever seen draco taking any potions. He slipped back into the ward and crept behind the cubicle he had assumed Draco was in, and lay in wait for Madame Pomfrey to leave.

• •

He woke in the hospital wing, people gathered all around him. “Draco!” He heard Pansy cry and he reached out for her hand. “I’m alright you silly bint, All you seem to do is worry about me” his friends laughed softly. “Only because you give us so many reasons to be worried” chimed in Blaise, Draco smiles at that. “Out, the lot of you. If you’re not careful you’ll cause Mr Malfoy to have another attack, he’s unstable as it is and I need to make sure he’s not in danger”. He heard her try to push his friends away. “D-danger?” Pansy stuttered in a timid voice. She squeezed his hand tightly into her grasp. “But he’s fine, isn’t he?” Madame Pomfrey gave no reply. He heard her escorting his friends out and sighed.

• •

“Mr Malfoy, I understand you must be under stress for your NEWTS, but you need to take better care of yourself, you gave me quite a fright.. The last thing in the world I would want is for you to go back to how you were in your 6th year”. Draco nodded. “Believe me, neither do I. Though sometimes I wish I had had the balls to go through with it” she gasped at his words. “Don’t say such things! Recovery is difficult, and it takes a long time, but it is worth it. So do not speak like that, I’ll not have it.” He rolled over to face her and groaned. “Don’t you have anything stronger for this? Poor old Voldy damaged the valves in my heart and then died, I don’t really think it was a fair trade.” Another tut at his words. “I’ll go and see what I can find” with that, she got up curtly and left back to her office.

Not a minute later he heard his curtains rustle. “Draco?” He heard a soft whipser and shut his eyes tight. “What do you want Potter?” The man shuffled forward and stood over Draco. “I was so scared when Ron told me you were in here. Why the hell didn’t you tell me you had a heart problem? And what did she mean by “how you were in 6th year?” The words rushed out of his mouth, and they set Draco on edge.

“It’s not a heart problem, it’s a _condition_ you prick. And I didn’t tell you because it’s not relevant to you. 6th year is also none of your bloody business. Kindly _fuck off_ ”. He felt a shift of weight on the bed and then he was forced to open his eyes as Harry lay a hand on his cheek and used the other to grasp Draco’s own hand. “Of course it’s relevant to me, what if you’d had an attack while you were with me?” Draco could hear the worry in his voice which angered him further.

“I take potions to stop this happening. _You_ are what caused my attack today, so if you don’t back the hell of and keep to the _professional_ clause in our agreement you’ll be lucky if I ever speak a word to you again. Now get out. I don’t want you here”.  
He heard Potter sigh, but he got up and left without further argument.

Draco would not sleep tonight. Salazar Potter was an ass. 

• •

As Madame Pomfrey promised, Draco was our the next day. He walked down the halls feeling calm as he waltzed to his History of Magic class. All the eyes in the room were on him as he entered and he made his way over to where his friends were sat, making sure he was positioned so he was facing Harry, who had watched him the whole time he’d been in the room. Draco started right back, and raised an eyebrow.

About 5 minutes later there was a gentle hum of noise in the room as the 8th years read up on some magical battle they were meant to care about. A note came sailing over and landed on the middle of Draco’s page. He paused before pretending to only just noticed the note and made sure he didn’t look interested as he read it. 

“I’m sorry. Just making sure you’re ok” He rolled his eyes and made sure Potter could see. He turned the note over and scribbled down his reply. 

9 tonight. Your room. No fucking about, just fucking.

With a lazy flick of his wand the note found itself tucked into Harry’s hand. Harry looked up and held eye contact with Draco as he opened the note. He nodded and went back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter is weird??? Idk it seems to short/weird but I hope you guys don’t mind, thanks for reading loves <3


	5. All Over the Place (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut guys, this chapter opens up on smut right away, so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooaaah another two chapters ready already?? I’m shocked! I’m trying to get as much written as possible but the editing is the longest part, I know I often make mistakes and my writing is quite chunky, and I apologise that it doesn’t always make sense. There are some broken up words in here which shouldn’t be too hard to understand; I’m just experimenting with what works for me. I hope you enjoy this and I have a day off from studying today so I might even get some more chapters done today! Enjoy <3
> 
> If you’d like to chat, email me at: unconditionaldrarry@gmail.com <3

“Ohhhhhhh!” Draco moaned as he was pounded into Harry’s bed, face shoved into the pillow with his ass up in the air. Harry was absolutely wrecking him. “God, your arse is the reason I wake up in the morning, how are you so _tight!_ ”  
“I only let guys with sm-All aNd W-ee-uh-ak dick fuck me” he giggled. Harry slapped his already red buttocks and earned a yelp. Harry leaned in to Draco and spoke huskily into his ear “Don’t act like you don’t _worship_ my cock” With that he pulled out of Draco and flipped him over, to which the bottom replied with an unappreciative moan. “What the fuck Potter! I was so close!” Harry just smirked. He yanked Draco by his hair until his head was in Harry’s lap. “You’re going to suck me off to apologise, THEN you get to come.” The other man took him into his mouth without another word of protest and got to work.

Within seconds harry was throwing his head back and panting. “Merlin that mouth is talented, do you like the taste of yourself on my cock?” Draco couldn’t reply as Harry shoved his head down further on his dick. 

“Okay come off I’m gonna come” panted Harry, but Draco didn’t budge. “You don’t need to, oh god Draco I’m going to-“ his own moans of pleasure cut him off. 

When Harry’s orgasm had finally finished, Draco unlatched from around his cock and he was met by a very red faced, grinning Harry. “Bet _she’s_ never done you like that” Draco winked as he licked the cum off of the corner of his mouth, then started to get up off of the bed. “We don’t talk about her. Where do you think you’re going? You haven’t come yet.” Draco turned around just as he pulled his silk shirt over his shoulders. “I didn’t think you cared if I came or not, Potter. Besides, I have to get back to my dorm so I can figure what the hell im going to tell Jacob.” That was all it took.

Harry sprung up from his bed and yanked Draco up by his waist, and manhandled him back on to the bed. “We don’t talk about him. You stay in my bed until I am done with you, and since you haven’t come I am not, done, with, you” He timed his last words with his tugs at Draco’s half buttoned shirt. 

He could feel his heart pumping, his breaths irregular. Sex with Harry was always electric, it felt amazing when their bodies connected. He felt sorry for any of his future lovers because no one could be as skilled as his 18 year old tormenter.

“Lay back and lift your legs up, I wanna eat you” Draco gasped at Harry’s brash words, but complied. “Merlin this arse is taking over my life.” Draco gave him a sultry knowing look. “What?” Harry asked curiously. “Nothing you’d want to hear, now get on with it”.

Draco tasted like nothing Harry could describe. He was bitter sweet, his hole was like _magic_ , his beautiful pale skin drove Harry insane, he loved the way his own deep skin contrasted with the milky white of his lover’s. If someone had told him six months earlier that he’d be eating Draco Malfoy out for _pleasure_ , he’d stupify them then and there. He set to work sucking on the rim, lightly dipping his tongue through the muscle, causing Draco to release a long moan. “I’d, I’d never let Jacob, fuck me or, uhhh, even touch me like you. I’m yours P-Potter” Draco barely stumbled over his words between broken moans and shaky breaths. He knew how what he said affected Harry. 

Harry nipped his rim as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He was so turned on his cock was fully hard again. He could feel that Draco was close to cumming. He retracted his mouth from Draco’s entrance with a pop, and moved up to his face. “You belong to _me_ , Malfoy. No one else.” Draco nodded before Harry covered his mouth with his own.

Harry abruptly broke the kiss and traveled back down to Draco’s waist, where he swallowed his cock down to the hilt, he could feel that the Slytherin was about to burst, and a few seconds later he did, with a yell of ecstasy. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

• •

Draco had only just left Harry’s room- looking flushed and alert, colour ran across his pale skin from his cheeks down to his chest- when he ran into the Ravenclaw he’d been avoiding. He’d been kissed silly for 20 minutes as he had tried to gather his clothes and regain some of his modesty. 

“What are you doing in the 8th year dorms, Jacob?” Asked Draco accusingly. He’d realised over the course of the evening that he felt very little for he boy and, was done with using him. “I was looking for you, since we didn’t get to meet yesterday”. Draco ran a fast nervous hand through his hair. “I was in the hospital wing, not that you came to see me.” He said hautily before moving to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. “They wouldn’t let me in to see you. Let me make it up to you- if you’ll still go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend I’ll make it worth your while.” Draco turned on his heel in an instant. 

Just as he was about to reply with a snappy rejection, he saw Potter over the Ravenclaw’s shoulder and a wicked grin enticed his face. “You have Saturday to make it up to me, Darling. I look forward to it.” With a quick glance over to the now staring Gryffindor, he pushed his lips against the Ravenclaws who greeted him with suprise but obvious pleasure. “I can’t wait” Jacob winked at him before making his exit with a skip in his step.

Draco noticed that Harry hadn’t moved and was still staring at him, but walked towards him anyway- he had to get past him to get to his dorm of course. “What the hell was that?” Spat Potter, rage flaring on every syllable. He turned to meet his aggressor with a bored, taunting look. “You have her, I want him. Get _over_ yourself Potter. _I will not worship you_.” And with that, he left; not caring if Potter watched him go.

• •

He slipped into his dorm as quietly as he could, hoping Blaise was asleep. He was not. In fact, he was lazing at his desk pretending to study- slow jazz playing on a vinyl. “Since when were you such a _muggle_ , Darling?” Was his chosen greeting as he waltzed over to his wardrobe to change into his silky black pyjamas. “I can hardly believe that Grover Washington Jr. was a muggle, and besides, half of your wardrobe is just designer muggle brands you hypocrite.” Draco chortled as he made his way over to Blaise. “How’s your Gryffindor?” He Asked his friend. “How’s yours?” He said instantly. Fear clutched Draco’s entire body, how did he know? A second later Blaise burst into laughter. “Just teasing, Darling. I’m going in the shower before bed- there’s a letter for you, by the way, on your desk”.

Draco made his way over to his own oak desk just as Blaise clicked the lock on their en suite door. Draco froze at the sight of the cursive scripture he had read so many times before. With a stiff hand he reached forward to grasp it between his two fingers. It was from his father.

• •

Harry spent Thursday and Friday afternoon in a foggy state. His mind, once again, was everywhere and nowhere at the same time; he felt lost. He had loved Ginny for some time, he knew that. But it was the first time he was letting himself think about how he felt about Malfoy. How he really felt. Kissing Ginny felt like nothing compared to Draco- who made sparks fly. He couldn’t leave Ginny, not after everything that had happened, and was was expected of them. Besides, it’s not as if he could come out even if he wanted to. The wizarding world was still very prejudiced, and Harry didn’t feel that they could accept a queer golden boy, as it would make him seem a whole lot less golden.

But is it better to be in love and in fear, or miserable but in safety? Maybe neither, probably both.

• •

He decided not to open the letter straight away. He tucked it into his desk draw and would open it...later. He hated letters from his father. They were always filled with hatred.


	6. All Over the Place (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter guys I’m sorry- it’s just 500 words as an interlude before the next chapter. Light smut and Topless Ginny guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super sorry all of my chapters are so short, writing 0.5k words and calling it a chapter is so crude, but I’m trying to focus on quality over quantity right now. I’m aiming for the next chapter to be about 3k words so I’m sorry if that isn’t up until Saturday, enjoy guys.
> 
> As always, if you’d like to chat you can contact me at: unconditionaldrarry@gmail.com <3

Ginny moved over from the bed where she’s been waiting for harry to his lap at his desk, she’d taken her shirt of to try and get his attention but he couldn’t be more distracted. “What’s wrong, Harry?” She asked impatiently. They hadn’t had sex since they got back together in August, and it was now early October. He pushed her off of his lap gently and turned back to his desk. “I’m just not in the mood tonight, Gin, I’m sorry” she stood up with a huff and went to find her shirt. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, but you better sort yourself out, Harry.” With that she stomped away and he let out a sigh. What the hell was he doing with his life? She deserved better than this. So did Draco. He shook his head as he got up to go to Draco’s dorm. They hadn’t planned on meeting tonight but he hadn’t been with Draco since Wednesday and he was all riled up, and what’s more he had just seen Blaise leave so he knew they’d be safe.

••

He hadn’t seen Harry since Wednesday. He was finding it harder and harder to resist touching himself, even after their spat over Jacob. He didn’t want to because he knew his mind would just be flooded with the Gryffindor, so he focused on someone else instead. He imagined it was Blaise touching him, then he morphed into Jacob, but his hair was too long so he shortened it to a messy mop, but the eyes were the wrong colour- suddenly they were emerald green. “H-Harrrrrryyy” Draco let the long moan slip from his mouth as he arched into his orgasm. Well that worked.

••  
Watching Draco come whilst shouting Harry’s name was the most magnificent thing he’d ever seen. He’d walked into the room but Draco hadn’t noticed him as he was so lost in himself- and harry was mesmerised. He could feel his erection growing as he sprinted over to the bed to pounce on his unsuspecting lover.

“Potter! What the fuck are you doing in here?!” Draco’s eyes were filled with schock and anger. “I couldn’t stay away from you, Draco. I need to be in you”. Harry started to move Draco’s legs open but was stopped by a kick in the chest. “Piss off, Potter! You can’t just come in here and decide you’re going to have me!” Harry was gobsmacked. So you’d rather wank over me on your own than have me? Fine! Be alone! I don’t want you anyway!” The Raven haired boy got up with a huff and instantly regretted what he has said when he saw the look on the blonde boys face, so much so it stopped him in his tracks. “Uh, Malfoy I didn’t-“ suddenly the drapes of the Slytherins bed whipped around shut, and Harry took that as his sign to leave. God, why was everything always so difficult between them?!


	7. All Over the Place (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long one boys. Some non Drarry smut so be warned! There’s also the f slur used. This chapter is 3.6k long so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry I didmt get this out yesterday, but my kitchen ceiling is literally falling down so I didn’t have time to edit yesterday. I’m starting school again on Monday so it’ll take me longer to get chapters up, but thank you all for your continued support, it means so much! 
> 
> If you want to chat or have any questions, you can email me at: unconditionaldrarry@gmail.com <3

Saturday.

Draco rolled out of bed just before 10, and stalked over to his wardrobe to decide what to wear. 

He stood naked in the mirrors or admiring himself, he really was rather attractive. He was lean but toned, had a wonderful arse (as he had been told many times)- his only let downs were the scars across his abdomen from his 6th year, and the ugly dark mark on his left forearm. He remembered the times over the week he’d stayed with Harry over the summer that his Gryffindor had kissed that mark, told him he was still beautiful. The tears in his eyes as he’d apologised for causing the scars on his chest, how Draco had told him it was alright, because he was here now...he snapped out of his silly thoughts. “Stop acting like a dopey 14 year old girl for fucks sake.” He scolded himself and opened his wardrobe door. He took out a pair of black gingham trousers and a tight long sleeved black turtle neck. He decided on teasing tight underwear for incase he let himself be seduced that evening. 

He ran his hands down his chest to smooth out the jumper, wondering what Potter would be doing with Her today. He was reasonably sure last night had signified the end of their shenanigans. He added a long overcoat to his outfit and some suede loafers. Yes, he looked gorgeous. It was now quarter to 11 and he was meeting Jacob at 11:30. He had almost an hour to sit about and mope about Potter. Fantastic.

••

“Hey, Ginny, are you almost ready to go?” Harry paced around his rooms as he waited for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom. They were going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione and at this rate they were going to be late. When she finally came out of the bathroom he couldn’t deny she looked stunning. “How do I look?” She asked him with a bright smile. He smiled back at her as he held out his hand. “Stunning, Gin. Now come on or we’ll be late!” She grabbed his hand and they made their way down to the main entrance to meet Ron and Hermione.

“Bloody hell you two, do we need to buy you matching watches while we’re down there? You’re nearly 10 minutes late!” Ron said upon their arrival, but with a cheeky grin on his face. “Oh do shut up Ronald” said his sister as she greeted him. “Hermione you look simply stunning! We will have to go clothes shopping while we’re out!” Both girls let out excited squeals while their boyfriends just groaned. “Oh do be quiet you too!” Said hermione as she linked arms with Ginny. “Are we about ready to go?” Just as Harry was about to reply he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. “Excuse me, Potter, but you’re in the same dorms as Draco aren’t you?” He turned and nodded to Jacob. “Yeah, why?” The Ravenclaw sighed. “We’re meant to be meeting for lunch but he hasn’t turned up, just wondered if you’d seen him.” “No, sorry I-“ just then he was interrupted by the sight of the blond behind Jacob, their eyes locked and his mouth watered. “Jacob Darling I am sorry I’m late” the Ravenclaws pupils blew at the sight of his date, as he looked good enough to eat. “It’s alright baby, you’re worth it” He said with hunger in his eyes as Draco kisses his cheek. “Shall we?” And they made their way down to Hogsmeade.

••

Harry was bored after about 20 minutes and was dying to go and get some lunch but the girls were nowhere near done.  
“Oi mate, wanna go round the back and smoke a cig?” Ron asked him. They’d both picked up the habit after the war and had become frequent smokers. “Yeah go on then, tell them we’ll wait outside.”

••

They leaned up against the sides of two shops that formed an alley, and Ron lit up for them. “So how’ve you been, mate? I feel like we barely see eachother and I see you everyday” Harry laughed. “Yeah it does. It’s been rough but, I’m coping you know”. Ron nodded in agreement. “Me and Hermione are doing really well, we’ve both been offered ministry positions. How about you? Going to accept the offer for minister of magic?” Harry shoved his friend. “No, definitely not. I think I might become the defence teacher, what do you think?” Rons face lit up. “Now that’s a job I could see you going in to.” Just then they were interrupted by a high pitched squeal of a laugh and both turned towards its source, and Harry’s mouth soured. 

Draco and Jacob has obviously been shopping too as they both carried at least 20 bags between them- suddenly they were rushed upon by photographers sporting the Daily Prophet logo. “Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy! Is Mr Zabini your boyfriend? What about Blaise Zambini- is this part of a family rivalry?” Questions were yelled at them from every angle as they ducked into a restaurant. Harry made sure to note the name in his mind- “La Jolie Fleur”.

••

As they came in a maitre dea rushed forward to take their coats and a waitress lead them to their table. “Well, that was unexpected” said Jacob with a grin as they sat down. “Quite. I do hope I’m not just part of a family rivalry though.” He said with an equally sly grin. “Of course not, though you’re still a prize any day of the week”. Said Jacob with a wink before reaching for a menu. As the waitress took their orders- a Caesar salad and chicken breast for him and a medium done steak for Jacob- Draco wondered where Harry would be taking Her for lunch. Just then, his question was answered.

••

Harry located Draco as soon as they entered the restaurant, and was met with a cold scowl. He’d spent a fortune on Ginny already- mostly out of pure guilt. Ron and Hermione had left them to go back up to the castle so it was now just the two of them- along with 20 shopping bags. “Are you ready to order?” The waitress asked nervously. She’d obviously realised who it was she was serving and was desperate to please. “We’d like another minute or so, please.” She nodded frantically and scurried away. “Harry, is everything alright?” Asked his girlfriend with concern. He looked at her eyes, their deep brown contrasted so much to the shiny grey that had captured his heart. When did he become this person? This complete dickhead who was hurting two people he loved? He shook his head and turned away. “Just not been sleeping well recently, that’s all” His assurance was weak but it seemed to satisfy her. She chatted on to him about who knows what as he got lost in his own thoughts, sneaking glances at the blonde who was obviously actively avoiding eye contact with him. 

••

“Draco? Draco?” Jacobs hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts, he’d been thinking about Harry, obviously. But also Ginny. He realised now that he would never be anything more than a filthy little secret to Harry and now his heart was breaking. “Sorry, what were you saying?” Jacob rolled his eyes. “I was asking if you’d like to go back up to the castle now? Before it gets too late.” Draco nodded and they arose- he snuck a quick glance over to the Gryffindor who was laughing at a joke She had told. He turned his face away and busied himself picking up his bags and put on his coat.

••

“Today’s been great, Harry, thank you. I was hoping we could give the other night another try, maybe? When you’re less distracted?” The ginger girl looked up at him hopefully and he nododed. “Yeah, sure thing. Gin” He was just about to make another excuse when a loud slapping sound made them both turn towards the entrance hall. 

Draco was storming away from Jacob who was now clutching at a reddening cheek- and yelling at Draco in rapid French, and it didn’t sound pleasant. Harry watched the Slytherin storm off up to the rooms. “We’d better get out of the way, I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast” She kissed him on the cheek and left to go to her dorm. Harry had made them leave right after Draco and Him, and he was glad they did. Harry’s jealousy at seeing what he considered to be his out with another man combined with Draco’s tantrum almost guaranteed Harry would be having sex tonight.

••

Furious. Complete fury had wrapped itself around Draco as he’d stormed away from Jacob- who the hell did he think he was? He stormed into his dorm to find a rather startled Blaise watching him. “Are you okay, Dray?” He didn’t answer his friends question but instead reached for the letter in his desk and the bottle of fire whisky he kept in his dresser. He slammed out of the room without another word and made his way to the tallest tower.

••

Harry paced around his room for some time before deciding to go up to Draco’s room, he knew Blaise was in but he’d just have to make up an excuse as to why he needed to speak to the Slytherin. Begrudgingly he knocked on the door and was greeted by Blaise’s handsome smirk rather than Draco. “What can I do for you, Potter?” Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I need to speak to Malfoy” Blaise moves back to show him his empty dorm. “He left about half an hour ago, he’s not in a good mood. Is it anything urgent?” Harry blundered. What was he supposed to say? “He and your cousin had a fight earlier, Ginny and I were just concerned” Blaise noticeably tensed at his words. “Ah, that’s what’ll have caused it. He got a letter from his father so I suppose he’s gone to go and drink and feel sorry for himself.” Harry thanked blaise for the information and headed back downstairs.

••  
“𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘴,

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘈 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘧𝘰𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘢𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘧𝘶𝘭? 𝘓𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘰𝘵. 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘐’𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘧𝘰𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘴. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘣𝘰𝘺.

𝘍𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.”

What an awfully lovely letter. It was not unlike ones his father had sent him before, but now it just might send him over the edge. He sat down clumsily on the astronomy tower floor, and continued to swig on his whisky. He was going to get drunk, and fast, and maybe he’d throw himself off the astronomy tower. Who knows, maybe it’s written in the stars. Coming out as gay had been the scariest thing Draco had ever experienced- and he’d experienced a hell of a lot. But when you’re caught in bed with the Head Aurors son, you’re not really left with much choice. That had been his first big scandal after the war, as it was before his father was sent down. He’d been screamed at by his father on the one time he’d visited him when he was in custody awaiting his trial. He’d been told many a time that the Malfoy name wasn’t his anymore, but he didn’t care. “Draco Potter, how ridiculous does that sound.” The boy laughed sadly.

••

Harry searched frantically through his old trunk to try and find the map. He’d left it in here for safe keeping, but now he couldn’t even bloody find it! “Aha!” He said as he reached the bottom of the trunk. He fumbled with his wand and tapped on the map. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good!” The map formed and his eyes started searching for Draco. Why were so many people out of bed these days? Finally he found the label that told him where Draco was. 

As Harry raced up the stairs in the astronomy tower he heard Draco laugh, but it ended in more of a sob. He was clearly drunk. “Malfoy? Malfoy are you alright?” He rushed towards the boy who scrambled to his feet. “Piss off, Potter! Why are you even heeeereeee?” He stumbled forwards, Harry lurched and caught him; pulling him in close. “Go, away Potter, please?” He looked up into Harry’s eyes desperately trying to get harry to let go of him. “Tell me what’s going on, Draco, what happened today?” He spoke softly to the Slytherin. “He uh, made a joke about my father. Said he ‘couldn’t wait to exploit my daddy issues in the bedroom’ I mean what kind of sick fuck says that? So I slapped him. I’d already had this bloody letter, from my father, I didn’t need his shit too. I’m expected to marry into that family, or some other rich family who has a gay son all so I can produce a bloody heir! It’s so tiresome.” Hardy watched as Draco set light to the letter with his wand.  
“Wait, what? How could you produce an heir?” Draco rolled his eyes. “For heavens sake Potter, don’t tell me you didn’t know gay wizards can have babies? Because we can, quite easily with the help of a few potions.” Harry just stared down at him. “I didn’t mean, um, not us per se since youre not gay or whatever.” Harry had been imagining his children with Draco, what they’d look like. How happy the could beohgod he was choking up, he had to turn away from Draco who took this opportunity to escape and have another swig of firewhisky. “However, I won’t be able to successfully marry into one of these rich piggy families, because I’m so in love with you that I could never be happy! I’ve had feelings for you since that day in Madam Malkin’s, did you know that? My first wank was over you! And now with this bloody heart condition loving you is harder than ever’. His voice cracked over his words and he had to lean against the balcony to support himself. Harry got as close as he dared, what was he meant to do? “Draco, I-“  
“Do you remember, that day over the summer when, you and I cooked dinner at Grimmauld place? And you asked if I was for pudding? You ate me out on a 200 year old table, Harry Potter. And I know it’s pathetic as all hell but that week, that week made me think you might actually love me back, but I realised today that that was never going to happen.” Silence.

“I’m taking you back to bed. You need to sleep.” Draco started to protest but could do nothing but settle in Harry arms as he hoisted him over his shoulder.

Harry tried to be as quiet as he could, bringing them back in. It was nearly midnight when he got them back so there were still a few people in the common room, and they all stared at Harry as he entered. “Uh, he’s very drunk, so I’m just taking him up to bed” He whispered at the onlookers. They all seemed to accept this and resume whatever they had been doing. 

As he trudged up the stairs he could hear Draco’s tired breath, he was obviously almost asleep. Draco was in love with him. Had been for all this time. Harry couldn’t deny that he’d always been infatuated by Draco, but to call it love? He shook his head and knocked on Draco’s dorm door. No reply. Great, Zambini must have gone out again. Harry remembered how in their old dorms their hands acted as the key on the door knob, so he crouched down and, using Draco’s hand, twisted the door open. 

Harry guessed that the bed on the left was Draco’s, he didn’t think that Blaise would have a vibrator in his bedside drawer. He pulled back the sheets and lifted Draco into the bed. He took of the boys shoes and untied his belt, but left the rest of his clothes on- he didn’t want Draco to think he’d taken advantage of him. He made sure Draco was fully covered, and he couldn’t help but kiss him, softly. He held on for a few seconds before turning to leave. It was getting harder and harder each time to turn away from him.

••

The next morning Draco was nowhere to be seen at breakfast, and harry hadn’t heard him leave this morning. Maybe he was still in bed feeling sorry for himself. He was watching he entrance of the great hall when he noticed Hermione watching him. He turned to her. “Everything Alright, Harry?” She watched him closely. “Yeah just tired”. She pursed her lips but said nothing more.

It was around five minutes later when the blonde burst in, rushing towards the Slytherin table. He spoke in a hastened manner to Pansy, maybe he was speaking French? She turned and looked right at Harry before turning back to Draco and nodded. She got up and followed him out of the great hall. He looked terrible; dark grey rings under his eyes made his face look hollow, and his hair was a mess. His thoughts revolved around the blonde for the rest of breakfast.

••

“So, Draco. Tell me what’s going on.” She sat in the plush arm chair that had appeared in the room of requirement. He let out a deep breath. “I’m going to tell you everything, then you’re going to help”. She nodded. “Me and Harry Potter have been fucking on and off for the past 3 months.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. “I assumed it was something like that, he’s always looking at you with such possessiveness in his eyes.” She replied, nodding.Draco looked away. He then told her all the details of what was happening, and had happened. She just continued to nod. “You know what you have to do, then, don’t you? Make him feel what you’re feeling when you look at him and Ginny. Get with Jacob, put up with him until Harry comes to his senses or then you can switch Zambinis”. Draco laughed. “And what will make Blaise want me if I get with his bloody cousin, Pans?” She had a dangerously evil smile on her face. She told him what to do, and his eyes went wide. “Well, I guess that’s that, then. Avoid him at all costs Draco, do not let yourself give in, and for the sake of all things Slytherin go clean yourself up! You look a mess, and you’re better than this.” With that, she got up and left, obviously on a mission.

••

Harry was just finishing his toast when Pansy strode back into the room, this time towards the Gryffindor table. Harry watched as she whispered excitedly in Hermione’s ear, who looked as equally excitable. “Tonight, we’ll go over it all. See you later!” Hermione nodded frenziedly. “What’s that all about?” Asked Ron intriguingly. She mimed zipping her lips and that was his answer.

••

For the next three days Harry barely saw Draco. They only had defence and muggle studies in common now, but Draco was clearly avoiding him. He looked good though, his skin was perfect once again and his hair was looking wonderful, which is more than Harry could say for his mess of curls. He’d tried to corner the Slytherin after class a few times but with no luck. Dinner came and went, Draco making no appearance. He noticed Hermione watching him again but he didn’t care.

••

Draco knew he looked fucking amazing. He’d bought the lingere months ago, originally intended to wear it for Harry one night. He’d gone with a black lace thong and nylon stockings. He pulled his thick black dressing gown on over it and sat on his bed, waiting. 

Twenty minutes later Blaise arrived back from dinner. “Blaise, Darling, what are you doing tonight?” He turned to look at Draco while rummaging through his wardrobe. “A Gryffindor. She’s bloody wonderful Draco I tell you, you ought to try women out some time.” He laughed at his own joke but Draco just pouted. “Have fun, though tonight was going to be the night I let you do me, instead”. Blaise stood still, his brow furrowing. Draco lay back and threw open the dressing gown to reveal himself, and Blaises jaw dropped. “Change of plans”.

••

Sex with Blaise was better than he’d imagined, though it still didn’t compare to Harry. But that didn’t matter right now as he was riding the darker boy, who was obviously in heaven right now. “Fuck, Draco. You don’t know how long I’ve been dreaming about this”. He smiled down at Blaise and rocked his hips. “You’re not a bad fuck, yourself, Darling. I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” He could feel Blaise was going to come. “Fuck Draco, I’ve got you now.” They both picked up the pace, rutting against eachother until, they both came- Blaise with a rather satisfying moan. Draco pulled himself off of Blaise and headed to the bathroom to shower. Blaise turned to him. “What made you change your mind?” Draco smiled. “I told you one day I’d let you fuck me. Besides, I thought it would be rude of me not to, since tomorrow I’m going to get with your cousin.” With that, he closed the door and ran the water for the shower, leaving an exasperated Blaise in a huff.


	8. You Make Heaven My Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and partying, what more could you ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m sorry for taking so long to update- school is hectic as hell right now. I’ll be honest with you, the writing in this is atrocious and I’m ashamed I’m having to release it but I hope you can forgive me. I don’t want to spoil the story but I must remind you that the next chapter contains attempted rape- and shit starts to get really tense between our two boys, but it also starts to get sorted out. Hopefully release the new chapter on Saturday or Sunday. Love you all <33

“Draco! Guess what I’ve done?” Pansy approached him, black bob swinging and lipstick shining. He turned to her with interest. “What, Darling? Do tell me”. Her face burst into a grin. “We’ve got permission to have a party next Friday night, and to use the room of requirement to host it- so we’re gonna turn it into a club! So be prepared!” She kissed him on the cheek before bounding forward to the common room to let the other 8th years know.

It was late morning, he had a free period before lunch and decided to spend it roaming the corridors. The sun was shining in through the stain glass windows and each corridor was more enticing than the next. He was lost in thought when, this seemed to be quite a common occurrence for him now, he walked into the Gryffindor he’d been avoiding. He tried to get away as soon as possible but of course, Harry wasn’t going to let that happen. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a shadowed corridor. “Potter, leave me the fuck alone!” He struggled hopelessly. “No. What the fuck is going on with us, Malfoy?” He wanted to fucking scream. There is no us, Potter. We aren’t lovers- we are enemies. Why won’t you just _leave me alone?_ ” He closed his eyes and rested against the wall in defeat. “I know you don’t believe that. That’s why you’re not with that git of a Ravenclaw”. Harry replies cockily. Draco shoved him hard. “If you really gave a fuck, you’d leave your lover, and we’d be with one another. But we both know you’ll _never_ leave your lover”. Draco shoved him hard. He stalked away in search of Jacob, leaving a disgruntled and confused Harry behind him.

••

He spotted Jacob in the great hall and the boy arose upon his arrival. “Hey, Draco I wanted to apologise, I’m sorry I upset you”. Not much of an apology. Draco took a deep breath before smiling at the Ravenclaw. “Hey, it’s alright. I think,” he took the time to look away and blush, Goodness he belonged on the stage. “I think we should maybe try being a, a couple?” He made his eyes wide. Jacob, of course looked like Christmas had come early. “Definitely, can I come over tonight?” Draco giggle. “Of course, I’ll want to see my boyfriend every evening” If he was completely honest he wanted nothing less. Jacob nodded, kissed Draco on the cheek before waltzing his way out of the great hall.

Draco made his way over to the Slytherin table where he was met with questioning looks from his friends. He wanted to speak in French to Pansy but he knew Theodore would understand enough to tell Blaise, who, although cane from an Italian family and spoke decent enough Italian, was completely hopeless at making connections between the two languages. “L'AS-tu fait?” She asked. He nodded. “Nous parlerons plus tard”. She nodded in return. 

••

Another week goes by before Harry gets to see Draco again. Hermione told him that Pansy told her that Draco and the 6th year, or was he technically a 7th year?, were together. Draco had become very good at avoiding him but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. It was the party that evening, and he knew Draco would be getting ready upstairs. Harry himself had picked out a simple but striking outfit- tight black jeans and an impossibly tight black shirt that looked like it would rip over his bulging shoulders. His dark skin and messy curls complemented his outfit. He’d always remained white self conscious even though he was so physically fit now. He took a deep breath before heading upstairs to see Draco, and he ran into Blaise on his way. “Oh, sorry mate, are you looking for Draco?” He paused on the stairs next to the Slytherin. “Yeah, is he upstairs?” Blaise nodded. “Mind, that cousin of mine will be here any minute to take him to the party, I’ll let Ginny know you’re on your way if I see her” he nodded at him. “Cheers, mate.” How did Blaise know Ginny would be there? He shook his head. He was overthinking everything.

••

Draco was just adding the finishing touches to his look when he heard a knock at the door, assuming it was Jacob. “Come in!” He purred- instead of his boyfriend-who had been suffocating him with affection for the past week (he’d ended up doubling his heart potions to make sure he didn’t have a panic attack)- Harry’s dark figure came in. He turn in a haste, posing like a cat ready to pounce. “Potter! What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed. The Gryffindor strode towards him, backing Draco into the bed. “You’ve been avoiding me, Malfoy. My dick isn’t going to fuck itself. He felt himself blush at Harry’s harsh language. “You’ve got Ginerva for that.” He tried to say with as much spite as possible in his current jittery state. He heard Harry growl, but felt a soft hand on his chin, that moved his face up until they made startling eye contact. “Draco” he whispered softly, their faces impossibly close. For some reason, that was all it took for Draco to wrap himself around his lover, who kissed him over and over as they tumbled onto the bed.

Harry tugged Draco’s jeans open while the blonde did the same to him. “Off!” Draco snapped while tugging at Harry’s shirt, to which he quickly responded. Draco’s pupils blew at the sight of Harry’s gorgeous abdomen and he pulled him in closer. “I need you, like no other. God I’ll never find another like you, Harry”. Draco moaned into his ear as Harry found his hole. Harry hooked Draco’s legs around his waist and he clung to Harry’s shoulders, nails scraping down his back on every thrust. “Draco, I’m sorry, I’m so _fucking_ sorry”. He fingered the Gryffindor’s hair as fucked into him. 

“It’s alright”. he choked out on a broken breath. He could feel they were about to reach climax and Harry against his neck lulled him into bliss. Harry’s thrusts got deeper and longer and finally Draco moaned loudly as his release spilled out in between them, just as Harry was emptying into him. The Slytherin tried to get up but his counterpart trapped him in kisses. “Draco, I love you.” He whispered, sadness in his eyes. Draco closed his own as a tear slid down his cheek. “It’s not enough”. He slid out from under the Gryffindor and started fixing himself up, cleaning up his own spunk and making sure he didn’t look freshly fucked.

“You _bastard!_ ” He span around the face Harry clutching his neck. “You gave me a hickey!” He yelled, his anger increased by the boy’s cruel chuckle. “Now he’ll know who owns you” He spat with malice, before stalking from the room. Draco was so utterly fucked.

••

He smiled sheepishly at Jacob as he arrived outside the room of requirement. “Hey, babe. Good of you to make it!” Jacob took his arm and led him into the room. Pansy had really outdone herself, it looked like a proper club, strobe lights and slutty music ensnared the dancers s. He spotted Harry on the other side of the room and scowled as he saw the boy look at him. 

“Dracooooo!” An obviously tipsy Pansy approached them in a shorter than short black dress. She was accompanied by a giggling Hermione who was wrapped in a beautiful red dress. “It’s wonderful you could make it, come dance!” She led him and Jacob onto the floor, paralleled from Harry and Ginny. 

He took two shots of Dragons vodka Pansy was handing out and started grinding up on Jacob, letting the music take control of him. Jacobs hands on his waist felt all wrong but the alcohol stopped him from caring, he kept his eyes shut and danced. He knew he looked delicious, his cropped hoodie showed of his lightly toned stomach and just covered his nipples. He could feel eyes on him from every angle- one pair in particular. He opened his eyes as the song changed and he was handed another two shots by a grinning Jacob.

••

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Draco and Jacob. He was dancing the best he could with Ginny, but watching Draco practically fuck that guy on the dance floor was maddening. “I’m going to the bathroom!” Ginny yelled to him. “I’ll wait over by the bar!” He yelled back over the music, she nodded before making her way off the dance floor. He found an empty bar seat and ordered a whiskey.

Draco could feel himself getting dizzy and told Jacob he was going to go and get a water. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking, but he didn’t care. Madame Pomfrey could kill him in the morning if the vodka didn’t finish the job that night. He stumbled up to the bar and nearly fell right into Harry, who had a scowl plastered to his face, but Draco just rolled his eyes. He asked for a water bottle and felt Harry move towards him as the bartender went to the fridge. “Being a slut won’t get you anywhere, Malfoy”.  
he could smell the stench of hard liquor on Potter’s breath but just laughed as the boy sat back down. “Lighten up, Potter! Tonight of all nights is a perfect time to get drunk! You’ll be able to blame only lasting 20 seconds with Ginerva on the alcohol!” He was slurring over his words and his head was buzzing. He swallowed as much water as he could but it didn’t help, suddenly he was clasping at his heart and knew he’d made a mistake. “Fuck off, Malfoy.” The other boy snarled at him. He gripped the bar. He could feel himself falling. “Malfoy?” He could hear the concern in his voice. Black. His vision was going. A second later he felt Jacobs hands on his waist steer him away from the bar and Harry slink back into the dark.

••

“Where are we going, Jacob?” His speech was so slurred he was shocked him boyfriend understood him. “I’m taking you to bed, you’re completely hammered and it’s only just midnight.” Draco giggled as they entered the 8th year common room. “You’re not meant to be out of bed! It’s past your curfew. Jacob gave him an almost sinister grin. “Oh, I have a good reason to be”.


	9. The Price Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non con scene. Lots of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a non con scene is a really difficult thing for me to do which is why it has taken so long to release. I hope no one is distressed by this chapter too badly- no actual rape happens as I cannot bring myself to write that. I know my writing isn’t wonderful, and I can’t write continuity for shit and I often make mistakes in my plots, but I hope you can appreciate this chapter. Comments keep me motivated, thank you all so much. 
> 
> So much stuff is meant to be in italics but since AO3 hates me I can’t make any of the words italic- if anyone knows how to fix this that would be helpful? I’ll hopefully update tomorrow and maybe edit the italics into this chapter. (Edit- Italics have been fixed. _May_ have gone a little overboard with them. Shrug.

Draco’s mind was spinning, he had no clue what was going on. He could feel Jacob carrying him upstairs but all he could see was black and purple flashes, and his head wouldn’t stay still. “What’s going on?” He slurred as they made it to his dorm. “Shhh, we’re gonna get you to bed, okay?” He managed to nod without throwing up- but felt uneasy for a different reason.

Jacob lay him down on the bed and started to take of his shoes, then his top and his trousers. Draco felt to weak to protest. “Everything going to be okay, _just go to sleep_ ”. He heard Jacob’s belt opening and his throat went dry. 

••

Harry _knew_ something was wrong. He could feel it. Draco had been _black out drunk_ and there was something in Jacob’s eye, the way he looked at Draco. He couldn’t wait for Ginny to get back so instead started to make his way out across the dance floor when someone grabbed his arm. “Potter, have you seen Draco anywhere? He’s not meant to be drinking on the potions he’s taking. I need to make sure he’s alright”. Blaise had genuine concern in his eyes, Harry nodded to him and they pushed their way out of the room of requirement.

“Something’s not right”. Panted Harry as he picked up the pace towards the dorms. “Your cousin is up to something, I can feel it”. Blaise looked concerned. “Potter,” he stopped Harry with his arms. “What’s going on with you and Draco? Why do you suddenly _care_ about him so much?” Harry looked away. “We got pretty close over the summer, I just don’t want to see him hurt.” Blaise said nothing, but started moving again.

••

He was going to be sick. Jacob was pinning him down to the bed and Draco was far too drunk and weak to move him off. “Jacob, _please_ ”. He tried to get his brain to function, tried to speak- but his eyes kept closing on him. Jacob pulled at Draco’s underwear, his own already around his thighs. He could feel his slimy hands on his skin and he wanted to _scream_. He started panicking, pushing lamely at his captor. “ _Jacob, please!_ ” He started to shout but a hand clasped over his mouth and he felt his eyes start to close once again. “ _Shhh_ ”.

••

They finally got to the common room and Harry raced towards the staircase, but the whiskey was taking its toll and he had to slow down. “Potter, are you _sure_ about this?” Concern plastered the darker boy’s face. Harry nodded. They stumbled their way up the stairs to the sounds of shouts from the Slytherins’ dorm. 

The door was locked, but now the sounds of struggle were apparent. Rage coated Harry who, without thinking, tried to ram the door down with a roar. Blaise, who still had _some_ sobriety left, whipped out his wand and cast the spell to unlock the door. 

The room was dark, but Harry could make out the shape of Draco, nearly unconscious, being preyed on by the Ravenclaw. With another roar he dived at Jacob, tackling him of the bed before smashing his fist into the other boy’s face, knocking him out _instantly_. His companion rushed over to Draco and swept his shaking body into his arms. 

_Red_ was all Harry could see. It was probably all Jacob could see too, the amount of times he’d crushed his fist into his face. He wouldn’t be so pretty anymore. It had taken Ron, Seamus _and_ a weakening charm from Hermione to get him off the boy, and then he’d caused a scene in Professor McGonagall’s office.

“Harry, although what Mr Zambini did was _unforgivable_ , and of course he will be expelled, you _have_ to face the consequences of your actions. The war is _over_. Being the Saviour _won’t always save you_.” He sighed as he sunk back down into his chair. McGonagall had rushed him up to her office- Draco had been taken to the hospital wing immediately by Blaise and Jacob had been sent to St Mungo’s. “Harry, if I might add, I know your feelings for Malfoy have always been, explosive. But explosions cause damage, and you need to know if you can _handle_ it.” She looked at him from across the desk, an electricity running through her widened eyes. He took his face out of his hands and nodded.  
“Now, get down to the hospital wing so they can fix those hands”. She smiled at him kindly as he left.

The whole school was now buzzing with the news of his antics. It’d been midnight but the whole school was awake- many of the 8th years still in the common room had heard the commotion and come up to see what was happening, and then a load of the 8th years had come back from the party. He could still hear Pansy’s scream ringing in his ears at the sight of Jacob’s bloodied face.

In the far left of the Hospital Wing he could see Pansy and some of the other gathered around a bed, presumably Draco’s. Madame Pomfrey attended to his hands right a way but snapped at him the whole time. “Idiot boy! You’ve broken four knuckles- you’ll be sore and clicking for the rest of your life- however long that is if you keep up this pace!” He heard Hermione and Ron enter his cubicle, and he turned to greet them. “Oh _Harry!_ That really was _awful!_ ” She wrapped her arms around his neck as Madame Pomfrey tutted, but left them to it. Ron was next to grasp him in a bear hug, filled with the love he’d felt so many times from Molly. “Mate, you were terrifying back there.” He said with concern. Harry looked away. “It comes over me sometimes. I just couldn’t stop.” His friends looked at him sympathetically and patted his shoulders as Pansy pulled back his curtain. 

“That’s one way to sober a party up.” She spoke in a cold tone that was obviously angry but also mixed with something else. “You saved my Draco, and I thank you for that. But you and I _both_ know why you reacted the way you did. _Shape up_ , Potter. He’s petrified. He can’t trust Blaise, he screamed and kicked out at him when he was trying to help. Salazar better give me _strength_ or I swear on Merlin’s grave you will meet your end, once and for fucking all. Saving him this time means nothing if you can’t save him from _you_.” She turned and stormed out of the hospital wing. “What the bloody hell was _that_ all about?!” Said a dazed Ron. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look, but kept quiet. “I’m gonna go see Draco, guys. I’ll see you back up in the common room?” They nodded and turned to leave.

He pulled back the curtain gently, pain clenching at his chest at the paled boy in front of him. He rushed forward and kneeled at the side of Draco’s bed wile half wrapping his arms around him. “Gods, Draco I am _so_ sorry. I _never_ should have let him get close enough to hurt you. I will never, _ever_ let anyone hurt you again, please I’ve been so terrible to you but I just want to make it right, to be there for you whenever you need me.” The blonde started to shake, all fragility left his face. “What in the _seven hells_ makes you think I need _you?_ _That I want you?_ ” His voice was drenched with venom, Harry’s face blanched at the sight of the tears streaming down the face of the boy that hated him, the boy that he loved. “You think you’re some _hero_ to me? You’ve fucked me about for _so long_ that I thought _he_ was the answer! Another man who forced his way onto me, nearly _into me_. Oh, what? You think that’s the first time a man has ever tried to do that to me? Men treat me like shit because of my name, because I’m a bottom or just _simply because_. I am fortunate that I have never been raped, but you beating the shit out of him out of _jealousy_ does _not_ fix the fact that I have been in that position before. Now get the _hell away from me!_ ” He spat his words at a grief stricken Harry who just wanted to stay next to him. He could feel his heart shatter at each word. The tears down his lover’s face were what convinced him to leave, turning his back on Draco’s weeping. “I have _never_ stopped loving you, not for one second” he whispered as he left.

••

He didn’t sleep that night. Harry’s words kept spinning around in his head, barely a whisper that meant so much and so little all at once. 

He’d heard two of the nurses talking about his mother coming in from France, he was far too unstable to cope with her too but he was relieved to know she cared. Jacob had been taken to St Mungo’s with an oxygen charm coating his chest. He could’ve died- still might. What would happen to Harry then? He didn’t care. Yes he did. But this, this was the final stop. He was done with Harry Potter, the man who’d roared at the sight of someone else touching him. Grief is the price we must pay for love, and Draco had to bury his feelings.


	10. Harry’s Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is not dealing with his feelings well, and his world is falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while since I’ve updated, it’s weird to think this fic is pretty close to being over now? I’m writing this before I’ve written the chapter as I’ve had no motivation to write, but I’m forcing myself to try. 
> 
> The start of this chapter will no doubt be confusing until the next chapter, which I hope to have up for Monday.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to FanFic_Addict1993, who’s comment made me feel so connected to them. I think I’m going to start dedicating each chapter to someone. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s a little longer (just over 2k) and it is Harry’s point of view (Hence, Harry’s Chapter). The next chapter will be from Draco’s point of view over the same day, and they will both bleed into the start of the chapter after that.

His smile died along with the flames as Draco left Grimmauld Place. Letting Draco leave wasn’t something he’d wanted to do, but they both had to get back to their lives. He ran upstairs to shower and change before heading to The Burrow. The shower stung his back and he hissed, he could feel every mark Draco had scratched into him as he shook his head while he massaged shampoo into his scalp.

• •

Dinner with his family was always good fun, Hermione had been staying with Ron and the other Weasley’s and they’d obviously had a great summer, the love they had for eachother practically _glowed_ around them. It was still weird not having Fred there at the table, George wasn’t as lively as he used to be, but that was to be expected. It was good to have Percy back, he was sat with an arm across George’s shoulder, the boys had become a lot closer after the war. He was just happy that his family was finally safe. “So Harry,” Molly said as she sat herself down across from him. He looked up at her with intrigue. “When are you and Ginny going to get back together?”  
“Mum!” Groaned Ginny, her brothers chuckled but the group had now turned to face Harry, who had no idea what to say. “Uh, well, I think it’s something me and Gin need to talk more about-“ he was cut off by Molly tutting. “What’s there to talk about? You two belong together!” He turned to Ginny who smiled awkwardly at him. “Well,”

_I’ve been fucking Draco Malfoy for the past week and we’ve been hooking up since the start of the summer._

“I guess we should get back together then, what do you say Gin?” He stuttered over every word. She nodded and smiled sheepishly. He realised he’d been holding his breath when the table erupted into cheers and clapping. The crowd moved into the living room, but Harry was quickly pulled into the stairwell by flowing ginger hair.

“Hey.” she said softly. He smiled at her. “Hey.”

She looked so beautiful, her hair was soft and gleaming, her flurry of freckles were painted with a rosy glow and her eyes were electric. But he couldn’t help but think of _Draco_. In fact, his head was practically _spinning_ with thoughts of the blonde. “I know we haven’t spoken much recently, and you were under a lot of pressure back then,” is she going to give him a way out? Gods he hoped so. “-But I’d really like to try and make us work, Harry”. he sighed. He wanted nothing less, if he was honest with himself. But it was the expectation of the whole wizarding world, and those who he cared about. He nodded quickly, and Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheek before she skipped back into the living room.

He leant back against the wall and knocked his head back. _Stupid, stupid idiot_ he was. He knew that night he’d dream of nothing but his blonde, then he’d have to tell his Draco what he had done.

• •

Harry awoke with a sigh. He was exhausted. It’d been four days since he’d beaten the shit out of Jacob, and today he had to go and see Narcissa Malfoy, who was back in the country for the trial. It had already been decided that Jacob would be kicked out of the school, but the Department Of Wizarding Abuse had to decide if Jacob would serve prison time. Azkaban was no longer an option, Hermione had taken care of that. She’d kept busy over the summer and had focused on prison reform, which had taken her all of 3 weeks. They now had several smaller muggle like prisons spread out across the country, and the high security prisoners- mainly death eaters- were kept in a ministry military type base. Azkaban was now nothing more than a rune. 

He rubbed his eyes as he pulled on a T-shirt, fumbling for his glasses as he yawned. He got dressed reasonably quickly, but dressed casually. Narcissa wouldn’t approve, but he was Harry Potter. _What was she gonna do about it?_

 

He trudged down into the Common Room and noticed Hermione and Pansy who has been whispering rapidly in the corner both stop and stare at him. His friend offered him a weak smile which he ignored. “If everyone’s done staring, I’ll be in McGonagall’s office if anyone would like to stalk me!” He ended his sentence with a shout and a wave of his arms, which caused all of the eighth years to do anything but look at him, let alone follow him.

He hadn’t seen Draco at all since that night, except for one encounter they had had two days ago. Draco stayed mainly in his room now, he wasn’t even going to classes- he instead did his work in his dorm. Two nights ago Harry had opened his door to go down to see his mind healer when Draco had been walking up to his own dorm, both boys froze, staring at eachother intently. Harry had then proceeded to retreat to his room and slam the door, he heard Draco’s frantic footsteps up to his own dorm. _So much for Gryffindor bravery._

Harry missed the blond profoundly, but he knew he had to keep his distance.

• •

“Ah, Mr Potter”. The headmistress greeted him, smiling curtly. “Mrs Malfoy is upstairs waiting for you, I have some other business to tend to at the moment. Your teachers have been notified that for the next few days you may not be in lesson, as the Ministry would like you to take a statement tomorrow, alright?” He nodded and thanked her before making his way up the spiralled staircase.

• •

“Mr Potter, thank you for agreeing to see me.” He nodded and shook her hand. “It’s the least I could do” he said before sitting down across from her. It felt weird being near her in such a casual setting- last time they’d been this close she’d pronounced him dead. 

“I’ll get straight to the point, Mr Potter. I know about your relationship with my son”. His eyes went wide but before he could speak she silenced him with a raised finger. “Draco didn’t have to tell me, but I noticed whenever I saw him over the summer he seemed ravished, which lead me to believe he was seeing someone. The next clue was how utterly devastated he was towards the end of the summer, just as your relationship with the Weasley girl was announced. Of course, this could’ve been coincidence. But when I was told it was _you_ that saved my son, I knew straight away, Mr Potter.” Harry shook his head. “I saved Draco because that’s what any decent person would, Mrs Malfoy.” She rolled her eyes. “You don’t shatter _four_ ribs and _collapse someone’s airway_ out of ‘basic human decency’, however, your denial leads me to believe you are ashamed of your feelings for my son, which takes us to the next part of our discussion. He has a fragile heart, both literally _and_ figuratively. He has always been captivated by you, Mr Potter. But if you do not love him, I ask of you to stay away from him. You hurting him again could actually kill him. I will not lose my son to you, Mr Potter.” Harry was speechless. Mrs Malfoy arose and started heading for the door. “But what if I do love him?” She turned back to look at Harry, who was shaking lightly. “ _Prove you are worth his love in return_.” And with that, she turned and left.

• •

Harry felt exhausted. Was it really _that_ obvious how he felt for Draco? Who else knew? He wanted to kick himself for being so reckless. He was lost in self pity when Hermione linked their arms and dragged him into an empty charms classroom. “Harry, sit down please. I need you to stay calm, and reasonably quiet throughout this conversation.” He did as he was told and took a seat on the front row. “What is it, Hermione?” She stared at him deeply. “We didn’t see much of you, over the summer Harry. You’ve rushed right back into the world after saving it, and now you’re fucking everything up for yourself.” She said matter of factly. “Right. So what are we talking about exactly?” He shifted in his seat in exasperation. “I came to see you, over the summer. At Grimmauld Place. About two days before you got back with Ginny”. Harry felt his pulse quicken. “So what?” His voice hitched in his throat. “So, _I saw you_. And Draco. And I assumed you and he had been a one night stand or something- I atleast expected you to have ended it before you got together with Ginny. But no. It wasn’t just the other night that confirmed it, either. It just confirmed to me that you and he were still going on”. Harry was shaking. He let out a long breath before turning back to his friend. “Hang on, what do you mean it only ‘confirmed we were still going on’?”. Hermione’s eyes widened and some of the confidence left her face. “Draco may have told Pansy. He was stressed out of his mind and had no one else to turn to about his feelings, least of all you, Harry.”

He got up and started pacing around the room. “Hermione you can’t, tell anyone, okay? It would destroy me.” She frowned. “Harry, I’m not talking to you to save _your_ feelings. You’re hurting everyone around you, and you need to realise it- and fix it- before you have _no one left_.” She sighed. He steadied himself against the wall. He wanted to cry, scream maybe. “No one will love you less for being _gay_ , Harry.” He turned to face his bestfriend, who also had tears in her eyes. “I’m not, I’m not gay. I think I’m somewhere in the middle but- but I really don’t want to talk about this Hermione.” He pushed past her and ran down the corridor as fast as he could, and as far away from his feelings as possible.

It seemed like hed been dodging people all day. He could hear the school whispering about him,a few people in his year tried to approach him at lunch, but he darted out of the great hall before they could properly accost him. He just wanted to talk to Draco. Instead, he walked right into his girlfriend. “Harry, I want to talk to you.” Her eyes were a mixture of concern and fear, but he couldn’t face her right now. “I’m sorry, Gin. But not now. It’s not a good time” He scurried into the 8th year common room and up the stairs into his room, so no one else could bother him. He was meant to go and see Professor McGonagall, but he was in a constant state of panic and talking to people made him feel exposed and vulnerable. At least 3 people knew about he and Draco. He was well and truly fucked. 

There was a gentle tap on his door about a half hour later, followed by the gruff voice of his best friend. “Hey, Harry mate, it’s me Ron.” No reply. “I just wanted to let you know I hope you’re alright, and I’m always hear for you, no matter what it is.” Harry breathed in sharply. “Alright well, I’ll see you in the morning.” He heard the heavy footsteps of his bestfriend going back to his own dorm. 

Harry decided it was time to get ready for bed. He jumped in the shower and lathered himself in cinnamon body wash. He didn’t know who had given it to him, but it smelt delicious. It reminded him vaguely of treacle tart. He pulled on some sweat pants and raised the light in his room. It was a mess. He used his wand to pile his washing into his basket, then to straighten his drawers and his desk. Next, he had his bed make itself as he cast the dust away out of his rug. Now it looked like someone lived there. It was nearing midnight when he finally got into bed, and there was a soft knock at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!! Someone (me) figured out how to fix their italics! So maybe go and read the last chapter again, it’ll be so much better with the right expressions
> 
> Side note- if you’re early to this update I’ll be editing the last chapter’s italics just after posting this so wait a while okay! Love you all <3


End file.
